creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Haus der bösen Menschen
Gut und Böse, so einfach ist unsere Welt, unsere Gesellschaft und alles was wir damit verbinden. Wir kaufen Ding, stehlen sie nicht. Wir reden mit Menschen, verletzten sie nicht. So einfach ist das, simpel und logisch, mit auch geringem Menschenverstand zu verstehen. Man darf nichts tun was Anderen schadet, weniger wegen dem was man eigentlich tut, sondern viel eher wegen der Strafe, welche auf einen selbst wartet. „Wirf dein Leben nicht weg!“ Das erste Mal, als ich diesen Satz hörte kam er aus dem Munde meines Rektors, nachdem ich mich geprügelt hatte, nichts schlimmes, doch die Strafe folgte auf dem Fuße. Oft hatte ich den Satz seitdem gehört, doch gelernt hatte ich davon nie. Ob ich dumm bin? Vermutlich, jedenfalls in sozialer Ebene. Ich hätte mein Leben weggeworfen, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal darüber nachzudenken. Ein kurzer falscher Impuls, verleitet vom Alkohol und schon war es weg, nicht mehr zu retten. Würde ich mein Leben geben um sie wieder lebendig zu machen? Nein, warum sollte ich? Die Justiz übernahm das nehmen meines Lebens, dem war ich mir sicher. Doch es gab einen Ort für Menschen wie mich, Menschen, die einfach nicht passen wollten. Das erfuhr ich am eigenen Leib, in dem Moment wo ich ihn traf. Ekelhaft wie es stinkt. Es mieft nach Blut und nach Pisse aus dem kleinen Eimer in der Ecke. Ich sitze schon in der anderen Ecke dieses winzig kleinen Raumes und immer noch drang der Gestank in meine Nase. Ich dachte sie wollten mich durch einen Stromschlag töten, sollte es jetzt doch die Gaskammer sein. Ich lache, ziehe mich selbst über das dünne und knarrende Brett, welches mein Bett sein soll. Die Decke verrutscht, ich stehe auf um sie zu richten. Ich zog sie glatt und roch an meinen Fingern. Verdorben, wie Fisch, ekelhaft. Duschen gab es nicht, das hatte ich mehrmals gefragt. Sollte ich meinen letzten Wunsch für so etwas Dummes wie ein Bad verschwenden? Pah, immerhin hätten die Scharfrichter dann keinen Spaß mit mir. Es klopft metallen hinter mir. Ich drehe mich um, mein Blick neutral, fast als wäre er weinerlich, doch ich dachte nicht einmal daran schwach zu werden. „Also was soll es sein?“ Sein Grinsen breit, seine gelben Zähne, welche ich durch das blendende Licht kaum erkennen kann. Ich denke nach, jedenfalls rede ich mir das ein, doch diese Entscheidung hatte ich schon eine Weile zuvor beschlossen… Eine Bar, irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Qualm, welcher sichtbar an der Decke hängt und das Licht vernebelt. Ein Zug an der Kippe, dann das zischen, als ich sie in den mit Wasser gefüllten Becher warf und sie erlosch. „Was labern sie?“, Ich war wütend, gereizt, wie immer eigentlich. Das Gegenteil meines Gegenübers. Er lächelte mich an, doch sogar ich durchblickte seine Augen. Kalt, er war kalt und tot, vermutlich noch mehr als ich. „Eine Chance, eine andere Chance…“ Er öffnete seinen Aktenkoffer, welcher ganz unpassend zu seiner strahlend weißen Kleidung tief rot war. Er passte nicht in diese versiffte Gegend. Was wollte er von mir? Klick, das ziehende Rascheln von Papier, welches man über eine Holzblatte zieht. „Ein Zettel?“ Stumpfes Nicken. „Was soll das heißen?“ Er lächelte nur weiter. „Sie werden es wissen, wir hoffen sie bald als Gast begrüßen zu können…“ Er stand auf, legte für die mehr als billigen Drinks 20 Dollar auf die Platte und verließ die Kneipe, ohne auch nur auf eine dumme Bemerkung von einem der Biker zu reagieren. Ich sah auf den Zettel, dort stand nur ein Satz. „Ich will eine Alternative.“ „Ich will eine Alternative!“ sage ich dem Widerling hinter dem Stahl klar ins Gesicht. Sein krummes und mich doch schwer an eine Banane erinnernde Lächeln wird plötzlich kleiner. Er nickt, mehr nicht. Keine Bemerkung, nichts, er dreht sich um und geht. Ich werde nervös. Mir wird nach und nach klar, dass ich den sicheren Tot, gegen etwas Anderes eingetauscht habe. Keine Ahnung ob es besser werden würde, beim Teufel, ob ich es überhaupt überleben würde. Ich ziehe mich wieder in dieses Stinkende Loch zurück, tausche den ewigen Gestank nach Hinterlassenschaften von scheinbar duzenden sterbenden Seelen gegen den fischigen Geruch ihrer Körper aus, welcher an der Decke klebte. Ich sitze hier und warte. Auf was? Keine Ahnung wird mir klarer je länger ich hier sitze. Keine Ahnung. Dann kommt endlich das erlösende Geräusch, ich höre Schritte, schwere Schritte. Die Tore öffnen sich und bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sagen kann packen mich vier Pranken von zwei Gorillas und ziehen mich aus der Zelle, zerren mich durch einen Gang, bevor sie mich auf den Boden schleudern und die Tür ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen schließen. Ich richte mich auf, sehe mich um. Es scheint ein Gang zu sein, ein Gang mit zwei Türen, die durch die ich kam und eine Andere. Beide Türen sind weiß gestrichen und ich kann nicht wissen was hinter der Anderen liegen mag. Ich schlucke. Meine Entscheidung, also muss ich weitergehen, nach allem. Ich drücke die Klinke nach unten und öffne die Tür. Sie schwingt, ohne auch nur ein Quietschen auf, und das erste was ich in dem komplett weißen Raum sehe ist diese eine rote Aktentasche. Ich gehe einen Schritt in den Raum, die Tür schließt sich hinter mir. „Willkommen, sie sind ein weiser Mann. Das muss ich zugeben!“ Diese Stimme. Der Mann im weißen Anzug schleicht um mich und setzt sich an den Tisch. Er hebt die Hand und ich folge seiner Anweisung mich zu setzten. „Also, was is das hier?“ Frage ich, versuchend meine Aufregung zu verbergen. Eigentlich ist es mir egal, es ist meine Rettung vor dem Tod. Der Mann nimmt sich viel zeit, bevor er mir endlich antwortet. „Was hoffen sie was es ist? Was sehen sie?“ Ich nehme ihm wörtlich, also sehe ich mich um. Es sieht aus wie in jedem anderen Verhör Zimmer, welches ich je gesehen habe, und ich habe viele gesehen. Nur eines ist neben dem Weiß anders. Es gibt keinen dieser typischen halbdurchsehbaren Spiegel, nur er und ich. „Ein Verhörzimmer?“ Die Mimik des Mannes bleibt gleich. „Ja, das sehen sie richtig, ein Verhörzimmer. Was denken sie persönlich was ich von ihnen hören will?“ Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Warum ich hier bin?“ Der Mann schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Denken sie denn das weiß ich nicht? Wenn ich in der Lage bin einen zum Tod verurteilten Mann einfach mal so zu mir zu bestellen?“ Er zieht meine Akte aus der roten Tasche und lässt sie auf den Tisch fallen. Der Knall ist traurig laut. Mann, ich habe mein Leben wirklich weggeworfen. Der Mann muss mein Starren bemerkt haben. „Ihr Leben?“ Ich sehe zu Boden. War das Scham? „Große Teile davon…“ Er schlägt die letzte Seite auf und liest sie sich durch. Ich weiß was dort steht. „Bereuen sie es? Diese grauenhafte Tat?“ Ich zucke mit dem Schultern, wieder. Er lächelt mich an. „Beantworten sie mir eine Frage? Bitte.“ Ich schlucke. Jetzt wird es wohl ernst. „Ja“ Ich klinge unpassend nervös. „Sind sie ein böser Mensch?“ Ich sehe ihn schockiert, verwirrt und fragend zugleich an. Sein Blick bleibt gleich, keine Anstalten, einfach nur ruhiges Warten. Ich denke nach, meine Gedanken poltern durch mein vom Trinken demoliertes Hirn. Nachdem ich lange nicht antworte räuspert der Mann sich. „Diese Antwort hatte ich erwartet. Eine andere Frage: Was macht einen Mann wie sie böse?“ Ich sehe ihn wieder an, kann jedoch immer noch nicht antworten. Verflucht, das erste Mal in meiner widerlichen und unsinnigen Existenz kann ich nicht antworten. Der Mann tippt auf die Akte. „Das?“ Meine feuchten Augen starren auf das dicke Bündel, auf welches er immer und immer wieder mit seinem Finger tippt. Wie das Pendel einer Uhr, als wollte er damit meine Zahnräder wieder zum Laufen bringen. Mit dem orangenen Ärmel meiner Häftlingsuniform wische ich meine Augen trocken, dann nicke ich. Der Mann klappt die Akte zu und wirft sie auf einmal quer durch den Raum. Es scheppert, als sie den Rand des Mülleimers streift und in diesem landet. „Und nun? Sind sie immer noch ein böser Mensch? Wo ich ihnen eben all ihre Straftaten vergeben habe?“ Ich bin schockiert und verwirrt. „D-Das können sie einfach so?“ Er nickt. „Ja.“, er klingt dabei sicher. Ich glaube ihm, warum auch immer. „Also, bitte antworten sie.“ Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. „Ich bin jetzt straffrei?“ Er lächelt. „Hier ja.“ Ich werde wütend über seine nichtssagenden Antworten und schlage mit der Hand auf den Tisch. „Was ``Hier``?“ Er sieht mich nur an, keine Angst, obwohl ich ihn mehrere Köpfe überrage. „Bitte, tun sie mir einfach diesen einen Gefallen, dann rede ich weiter.“ Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten, setzte mich dann aber wieder und denke nach. „Ja, bin ich“ Der Mann hebt eine seiner Augenbrauen. „Warum?“ Ich fahre mir mit meiner Hand durch die verfetteten Haare. „Sie können das zwar auslöschen…“ Ich zeige mit einem Finger Richtung Mülleimer: „Aber nicht das hier.“ Ich zeige an meinen Kopf. Er versteht, knackt mit seinen Fingern und steht auf, bleibt aber neben dem Stuhl stehen. „Eine sehr gute Antwort, wirklich!“ Ich nicke. „Jetzt verlange ich aber auch eine solche von ihnen!“ Er lächelt mich an, atmet tief ein und dann aus. „Okay, ich sage ihnen wie es ist. Ich biete ihnen etwas an, ein einmaliges Angebot.“ Endlich, keine Rätsel mehr. „Ich sage es ihnen von vorne herein, wenn sie ablehnen kann ich nichts für sie tun und sie landen wieder in ihrer Zelle.“ Ich strecke mich und lasse meine Wirbel knacken. „Also weniger eine Wahl.“ Er beginnt wieder auf den Tisch zu klopfen, wie er da steht. „Sie missverstehen. Das ist keine Wahl, nur eine Alternative.“ „Eine Gute?“ Ich bin misstrauisch und das hört man auch. „Für mich ja.“ Dieses Zynische in seiner Stimme. Die falsche Freundlichkeit war mir um einiges lieber gewesen. „Und für mich?“ Er lächelt mich an und läuft um den Tisch herum, bis er neben mir steht, dann geht er in die Hocke, sodass unsre Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe sind. „Für sie ist es die Rettung vor dem Tod, und vor noch mehr…“ Ich verstehe es nur Halb. „Noch mehr?“ Der Mann steht wieder auf und geht um meinen Stuhl, seine Hände legen sich auf meine Schultern. Sein Griff ist kalt und überraschend stark. „Sie sagten vorhin, dass ich das Böse in ihnen nicht auslöschen könnte.“ Ich nicke, versuche aufzustehen, doch er drückt mich wieder auf den Stuhl herunter, welcher metallen Knackt. „Was würden sie denken, wenn ich ihnen sagen würde, dass sie nicht böse sind?“ Ich verstehe nicht. Ich bin schließlich ein Mörder. Das Bild in meinem Kopf, es wiederholt sich. Der Schmerz… „Du verdammter Scheißkerl“, schrie sie mich an, in ihrem Blick voller Wut, doch nicht so groß wie meiner. Ich packte sie an ihrem dünnen Hals und schleuderte sie mit voller Wucht gegen den hölzernen Schrank, welcher im Flur stand. Es knackte, splitterte. Nicht nur das Holz, auch sie. Blut floss aus ihrem Mund, als sie sich hustend auf dem Boden hin und her rollte. Ich stellte mich über sie, und dann-dann… „Ich-Ich verstehe nicht…“ Der Mann lacht. Das erste Mal, dass er dieses dumme Grinsen unterbricht. Ich spüre die Erschütterung, jedes Mal wenn er Luft holt auf meinen Schultern. Er lässt mich los, setzt sich schnell wieder hin. „Sie müssen nicht verstehen mein Freund…“ Er öffnet diese unpassende rote Aktentasche und reicht mir einen Zettel und einen Stift. „Wählen sie…“ Meine Hand zittert, als ich den nahezu unbedruckten Zettel ansehe. „Der Mensch ist böse, die Gesellschaft macht ihn gut“, das steht da, darunter zwei Spalten mit jeweils einmal ja und einmal nein. „Wählen sie ihre Antwort. Stimmen sie zu?“ Ich sehe ihn an, dann den Kugelschreiber, welchen er zusammen mit dem Papier zu mir geschoben hat. „Was soll das?“ Er beginnt wieder zu klopfen. „Ihre Antwort wird nichts ändern, also bitte antworten sie ehrlich.“ Zitternd drücke ich auf die Seite des Stifts. Die Miene fährt mit dem gut bekannten Klacken aus. Meine Hand zittert, als ich den Stift über das Papier halte. Der Mensch ist böse, die Gesellschaft macht ihn gut? Ich denke angestrengt nach. Welche Antwort erwartet er von mir? Ich fühle, wie mir langsam heißer wird und einzelne Schweißperlen meine Stirn herunterlaufen. Was will er nur von mir? Ich sehe ihn aus meinen Augenwinkeln an und hoffe, dass er dies nicht bemerkt, natürlich vergeblich. „Warum fällt ihnen die Antwort so schwer? Ist die Frage zu kompliziert?“ Dieses Lächeln, er kotzt mich an, ist aber meine einzige Hoffnung. Ich sehe wieder auf das Blatt und schlucke dann. Dieser Satz, er-er stimmt! Ich beschließe es nun einfach, er selber meinte es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Ich mache das Kreuz, meine Hand zittert dabei. Er lächelt und nimmt mir das Blatt und den Kugelschreiber, welchen ich einfach auf das Blatt fallen ließ, ab. „Es freut mich, dass sie sich für eine Zusammenarbeit entschieden haben. Wirklich!“ Ich nicke, atme aus. Es ist alles in Ordnung die Antwort war wohl die Richtige. „Dann zeige ich ihnen nun etwas…“ Er steckt das Blatt und den Schreiber in die rote Tasche, kramt ein wenig in ihr und zieht etwas heraus. „Nein, das- sie…“ Es wird schwarz. Als ich erwache dröhnt ein starkes und hämmerndes Pochen irgendwo tief in meinem Kopf. Das Licht ist schwach, ich erkenne nicht mehr, als eine kleine Kommode, welche dem Bett gegenübersteht auf welchem ich liege. Schon wieder eine Zelle? Wo bin ich? Bei dem Versuch aufzustehen zittern meine Hände und graben sich die weiche Matratze. Mehr als ich je von einer Zelle erwartet hätte. Als ich meinen Kopf hebe wird das Dröhnen mehr, Bilder von dem, was er mir da entgegenhielt kamen wieder, doch schwanden ebenso schnell wie sie kamen. Wie der Dampf einer Zigarette, von welchem man husten muss. Schließt man seine Augen, hustet und öffnet sie dann wieder ist der Rausch schon verzogen und man vergisst warum man gehustet hat. Ich als jahrelanger Raucher musste das wissen. Ich schwinge meine Beine über den hölzernen Rand des Bettes und meine nackten Füße berühren den Holzboden, es knackt und mir wird kalt. Ein Zittern geht durch meine Beine, macht mich schwach, doch ich überwinde es und stehe auf. Erst stehe ich wackelig, dann finde ich halt und sehe mich ein weiteres Mal um. Erst da bemerke ich, dass das Licht durch einen schmalen Spalt im kaum geöffneten Rollladen tritt. Ich gehe auf das dämmrige Licht zu, welches die Staubpartikel sichtbar macht, welche im Raum stehen und wild um mich wirbeln, als ich näher zum Fenster trete. Ich bemerke den Riemen neben dem Fenster und ziehe an ihm. Wie erwartet öffnet sich der Rollladen und sofort blendet mich helles Tageslicht. Als sich meine Augen nach und nach gewöhnen, verwirrt mich der unerwartete Anblick immer mehr und mehr. Keine Gitter, ein ganz normales Fenster, welches ich nun öffnen und herausspringen könnte. Doch noch mehr als die fehlenden stählernen Streben, welche mich schon oft von der Freiheit trennten verwirrt mich das was dahinterliegt. Ich sehe einen Wald in der Ferne, ein paar Felder. Die Weizen hin und her gewogen vom Wind. Einen kleinen Bach, so nah, dass ich das Plätschern hören könnte, würde ich das Fenster öffnen. Wo bin ich? Ich sehe nicht mehr vom Haus als die steinernen Wände, welche neben den Fenstern zu sehen waren. Erst da bemerke ich, dass ich friere. Ich sehe an mir herunter und erschrecke, aus Reflex halte ich meine Hände vor meine Lenden. Ich bin ja komplett nackt! Ich sehe mich um und erst da bemerke ich, dass hier ja gar niemand ist, der mich sehen könnte. Ich nehme meine Hände herunter und gehe zum Regal, welches an der weißen Wand lehnt. Ich ziehe die Schublade auf und hebe erstaunt meine Augenbraue. Dort liegt ein Hemd. Ich ziehe es heraus und erblicke ebenso eine Anzughose, eine Boxershort, Socken und passende Anzugschuhe. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern so feine Kleider jemals getragen zu haben. Meine dicken und starken Finger reiben über den Samt des Hemdes. Es ist so fein verarbeitet, dass ich jeden Stich der Nadel sehen kann. Unglaublich. Ich lege die Kleider auf das Bett. In der Drehung sah ich erst die beiden Türen. Ich gehe auf die eine zu und lese die Worte ``Ausgang``, dann wende ich mich zur anderen: ``Badezimmer`` Ich öffne diese und tatsächlich ist dort ein fein eingerichtetes Bad mit einem großen Spiegel, einem Waschbecken und einer Dusche. Ich nehme mir ohne weiter nachzudenken eines der weißen Handtücher und lege es auf den geschlossenen Deckel der Toilette. Eine warme Dusche wäre nun genau das richtige. Während ich da unter dem dampfenden Wasser stand versuchte ich nachzudenken, was mir einfach nicht so ganz gelingen wollte. Ich hatte auch Angst mich zu erinnern was ich da gesehen hatte. In diesem weißen Verhörsaal ohne Spiegel. Nichts als Angst. Ich trocknete mich ab und legte meine Hand auf den vom Dampf beschlagenen Spiegel. Ich rieb ihn ab und sah mir in meine eigenen Augen. Was war das nur? War das der Himmel? War ich vor schock gestorben. Ich zwickte mich in den Arm. Aua! Nein, tot war ich auf keinen Fall, aber was dann? Ich lege das Handtuch ab und gehe wieder in das Zimmer meines Erwachens. Ich ziehe mir erst die Boxershort und die Socken an. Sie sind weich und wohl ebenso aus der besten Baumwolle hergestellt. Dann die Hose und das Hemd. Sie sind so leicht und weich. Unfassbar. Ich schnüre einen der Schuhe auf und ziehe ihn an. Ich spiegle mich im polierten Echtleder des Schuhs. Nachdem ich mich komplett angezogen habe stehe ich auf und gehe zu der Tür mit der Aufschrift ``Ausgang``. Ich erwarte nicht, dass sie sich öffnen lässt, aber ich versuche es dennoch. Überrascht sehe ich der Aufschwingenden Tür nach. Das habe ich nicht kommen sehen. Ich bin nicht eingesperrt? Grade, als ich in den komplett weißen und mit Neonröhren beleuchteten Gang trete höre ich eine mir nur zu gut bekannt Stimme: „Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe sie haben alles gefunden, was sie brauchen?“ Ich drehe mich ruckartig um und hinter mir steht der Mann mit dem weißen Anzug im Gang, in seinem Gesicht wieder dieses kalte und gespielte Lächeln. Ich stottere unfreiwillig: „Äh, ja alles, aber…“ Er unterbricht mich sofort: „Sie haben viele Fragen, das ist mir klar und ich werde ihnen sie alle beantworten, aber nicht jetzt!“ Enttäuscht nicke ich. Mir ist klar, dass er mir sowieso nichts sagen würde. Er dreht sich schwungvoll um. Erst da bemerke ich, dass er anstatt des weißen Sakkos nun einen Laborkittel über seinem Hemd trug. „Folgen sie mir bitte, ich will sie zum Essen einladen!“ Ich schleiche ihm fast lautlos und ohne etwas zu sagen hinterher. Die Gänge sehen alle gleich aus, weiß in Weiß. Mit weißen Stühlen, auf welchen weiße Kissen liegen. Ab und zu eine Tür, beschriftet mit dem Buchstaben E und einer Zahl. Nach längerem stillen Laufen bleibt der Mann auf einmal stehen und dreht sich zu mir. Er öffnet die Tür rechts neben sich und hält mir die Tür offen. Ich trete ein und muss schlucken, als ich bemerke, dass ich in einer Art Mensa stehe. Überall sitzen Männer in meinem Alter und alle starren mich an. Der Mann geht nach mir in den Raum und schließt die Tür. Ich sehe ihn verwirrt an, doch sage immer noch nichts. Aus irgendeinem Grund würde ich nun am Liebsten wieder in meinem Zimmer verschwinden. Ich hasse es, wenn man mich so anstarrt, wie es all diese Leute nun mal tun. „Meine Herren, ich stelle ihnen heute vor: Eden 113“ Ich sehe ihn verwirrt an, als ich bemerke, dass er auf mich zeigt. Eden 113? Alle Männer werfen mir plötzlich Begrüßungen aller Art entgegen. Ich winke nur verunsichert. „Nun, bitte setzten sie sich neben Eden 112 und essen sie, danach werde ich sie zu einem Gespräch in mein Büro bringen lassen.“ Bevor ich etwas sagen kann dreht sich der Mann um und verschwindet durch die Tür. Ich sehe mich um in dem weißen Raum. Alle tragen dasselbe wie ich. „Ich bin Eden 112, komm her!“ Der Mann in der zweiten Reihe winkt mir. Ich gehe zu ihm und setzte mich mit Worten der Begrüßung zu ihm. Er schüttelt mir seine Hand. Sein Griff ist stark und ich bemerke die duzenden Tätowierungen auf seinen Fingern. Ein Totenkopf thronte auf seinem Handrücken. Ich habe mal etwas davon gehört. Das ist eine Knasttätowierung aus Mexiko. Der Schädel bedeutet Massenmord, oder etwas in der Art. Auf jeden Fall ist es kein Zeichen der Ehre. Der Mann nickt und beginnt zu essen. Ich greife mir auch den Löffel und beginne die Suppe zu schlürfen. Nach und nach verfliegt die Stille und die Leute fangen an zu reden, als wäre ich nicht hier. Unfreiwillig muss ich immer wieder auf das Tattoo sehen. Eden 112, wie er sich selber nennt, bemerkte dies wohl und lächelte mich an. „Das Tattoo, 113?“ Ich nicke. „Ja, aber eigentlich heiße ich…“ Der Mann hält mir den Mund zu: „113 heißt du und nicht anders, kapiert?“ Sein Griff ist unfassbar fest, fast wie der eines Türstehers, oder eines Boxers. „Verstanden!“, blubbere ich in seine Hand. Er lässt mich los, atmet aus und lächelt dann wieder. „Also, das Tattoo habe ich aus Mexiko. Saß da 20 Jahre wegen mehrfachem Mord, lustige Geschichte.“ Ich bin verängstigt, versuche es mir aber nicht anmerken zulassen. „Wen hast du umgebracht?“ 112 lacht. „Sowas fragt man aber nicht, doch du bist neu hier. Ich will es dir sagen!“ Er kommt näher an mich heran und flüstert mir ins Ohr. „Die Meisten waren Bullen, die ich aufschlitzen musste, drei davon bei meiner Festnahme. Die Anderen waren Dealer, die einfach nicht zuhören wollten.“ Er zieht seinen Ärmel ein wenig nach oben. Ich bemerke die duzenden Narben über dem Tattoo. „Jeder Schnitt, ein Toter“ Was zur Hölle war das für ein Kerl? Einer von der Mafia? Ich murmelte nur schnell etwas und versuchte mich wieder auf mein Essen zu konzentrieren. „Du hältst mich für einen bösen Menschen?“ Sofort wird es still im Raum. Alle sehen mich an. „Ich äh… ich-i…“ Was soll ich antworten? Dieser Typ könnte mich in der Luft zerreißen. „Es ist nicht böse. Es ist notwendig, Neuer!“, raunt 112 und lässt dann von mir ab. Das Murmeln beginnt wieder. Den Rest des Essens konzentrierte ich mich nur noch auf meinen Teller. Ich wollte nichts mehr mit irgendwem hier reden. Nach dem Essen wurde ich, sobald ich versucht hatte mit den Anderen den Raum zu verlassen von einem Mann im Kittel gepackt und durch die Gänge gezogen. Wortlos öffnete er mir eine der Türen und ich trat ein. „Wie war ihr erstes Essen? Nicht so erfolgreich musste ich hören?“ Der Mann im Anzug sitzt mir gegenüber und lächelt sein falsches Lächeln. „Was zur Hölle ist das hier?“ Er hebt eine Augenbraue. „Bitte, setzten sie sich erst einmal, danach können wir reden.“ Ich setzte mich schnell. Er nickt und beginnt zu reden: „Sie sollten das Wort Böse hier nicht verwenden, denn dieses Wort gibt es hier nicht, verstanden?“ Ich schlucke. „Wie, das gibt es hier nicht?“ Der Mann öffnet eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches und zieht eine Zigarre heraus. Er zündet sie sich an und zieht genüsslich an ihr. „Dieser Ort unterscheidet nicht zwischen Gut und Böse. Ihr seid hier aus einem Grund, nicht aufgrund dessen, was ihr tatet.“ Wieder diese Rätsel. „Was soll das bedeuten? Was haben sie mit mir vor?“ Er atmet aus und sieht der Wolke von Rauch nach, ich tue ihm gleich. „Sie sind hier um eine Sache zu verstehen und sie werden so lange hierbleiben, bis sie es verstanden haben. Ich erhoffe mir Großes von ihnen.“ Ich springe auf. „Warum von mir verdammt?“ Er sieht mich an, sein kalter Blick brennt auf meinem Herzen, so als würde er seine Zigarre auf meiner Brust ausdrücken. „Ich kenne sie. Ich kenne sie besser, als sie sich selbst und ich weiß, dass sie verstehen werden.“ So ein Idiot, ich verstehe absolut nichts! „Gehen sie in ihr Zimmer und ruhen sie sich aus, wir sehen uns bei unserer ersten Sitzung. Wie ich da in der Zelle saß und meine Gedanken wandern ließ, überlegte ich stetig, ob ich den Mann von irgendwo her kannte. Ich dachte über meine Zeit im Knast nach, über meine Zeit in der Schule und sogar an meine Kindheit, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte. Doch nichts, dieser Mann im weißen Anzug blieb mir fremd. Dort in dieser verrauchten Bar hatte ich ihn das erste Mal gesehen und sofort hatte er alles verändert. Hatte er die Bar wohl zufällig ausgewählt, mich zufällig ausgewählt? Nein, aber warum dann? Das Bett war weich, zu weich, und ich rutschte immer hin und her, versuchend endlich einmal grade sitzen zu bleiben, vergeblich. Als der Mann im Kittel wiederkam und mich zu einer der duzenden Türen begleitete, ahnte ich nichts Gutes. Zu Recht. „Willkommen!“ Ich nicke nur und setzte mich. Der Raum ist ein Kontrast zu den anderen in diesem Haus. Alle Wände sind schwarz angestrichen und die Einrichtung besteht aus nichts mehr, als zwei Stühlen und einem Tisch, auf welchem ein Projektor steht. Der Mann im Anzug lehnt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und blendet mich schon fast mit seinem grellen weiß. „Setzen sie sich. Wir sind heute hier um dir eines klar zu machen…“ Er redet weiter während ich mich setzte. „Sie müssen sich lösen von dem was sie immer dachten. Das ist unser Ziel.“ Ich verstehe nicht, doch er reagiert nicht auf meine Nachfrage. Er setzt sich nur neben mich auf den Stuhl und startet den Projektor. Sofort leuchtet ein Bild an der Wand. Ich erkenne nicht viel, es ist alles grün und verschwommen. Eine Explosion ist zu sehen. Ein Gebäude? „Was ist das?“ Frage ich. Der Mann antwortet leise. „Ein Krankenhaus.“ Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, umso mehr schockiert es mich. „Aber… aber es brennt!“ Der Mann verbessert mich lächelnd: „Nein, es explodiert. Es explodiert aufgrund von Bomben.“ Ich zittere. „Aber das!“ Der Mann drückt auf das Gerät und die nächste Folie wird gezeigt. Ein Bild von einem zerstörten Gebäude, ich erkenne den Schriftzug ``Hospital`` in den Trümmern. „Ist das dasselbe Haus?“ Der Mann nickt. „Was sagen sie, ist das Gut, oder Böse?“ Ich denke nicht lange nach: „Böse, natürlich!“ Als hätte der Mann meine Antwort erwartet frägt er nach: „Warum?“ Mein Zittern wird stärker, ich will etwas trinken. Mein Hals, er ist so trocken. „Die Leute!“, krächze ich mit meinem trockenen Mund. „Mag sein, doch darin waren auch Terroristen. Ist es immer noch böse?“ Ich denke länger nach. „Ja, immer noch!“ Der Mann pfeift. „Sie sind tatsächlich anders, als die anderen.“ Ich sehe ihn verwirrt an, er lächelt. „Doch ich muss sie verbessern, es ist nicht böse, sondern Notwendig.“ „Notwendig?“, frage ich. „Ja, es gibt kein Gut, oder Böse. Es gibt nur Notwendig, oder nicht.“ Ich beginne zu verstehen was er meint, aber dennoch. „Das Ziel heiligt die Mittel.“ Davon habe ich schon einmal gehört, irgendwann in der Schule im Ethikunterricht. „Utilitarismus, schon einmal gehört?“, lächelt der Mann. Ich kann mich fast nicht daran erinnern, ist ja auch alle schon so lange her. „Machen wir weiter…“ Klick, und wieder so ein Bild. Diesmal zeigt es einen Gehängten. Die Leiche hängt lasch an dem dicken Tau. Seine Augen sind verbunden und ich erkenne seine schmerzverzerrte Mine, sie scheint mir wie ein unterdrückter Schrei aus dem Tod heraus. Ein dünnes Rinnsal von Blut läuft seinem Hals herunter, das Seil hatte ihn wohl aufgerieben. Ekelhaft, noch nie hatte ich einen erstickten Menschen gesehen. Das war fast so grauenhaft wie-wie-Warte, was hatte ich gedacht? „Was sagen sie? Gut, oder Böse?“ Ich verliere keine Zeit. „Böse“, antworte ich nach kürzerem Nachdenken. „Ja, so mag es scheinen, doch der Mann ist ein Politiker aus der Slowakei, welcher durch seine Geldgier viele hunderte Menschen in den Tod trieb. Ist es gut oder böse solch einen Menschen zu ermorden?“ Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. „Es ist-Es ist…“ Meine Stimme zittert. „Notwendig, finden sie nicht?“ Ich weiß nicht ob ich das gesagt hätte, ob es meine Worte sind, die er mir da in den Mund legt. Es klickt wieder, als das Bild verschwindet und nur noch die typischen weißen Streifen in unregelmäßigen Abständen über die Leinwand huschten, so wie es bei derartigen alten Projektoren häufig war. Ich drehe mich zu dem Mann, welcher nun ebenso platznimmt und seine Beine verschränkt, er lächelt, schon wieder. „Sie müssen alles in eine Wage lagen, das Glück und das Leid.“ Ich verstehe nicht genau was er meint, die Bilder geistern immer noch durch meinen Kopf und vernebeln meine Sicht zusammen mit dem Grellen licht des eingeschalteten Projektors. „Das Maximale Glück und das minimale Leid, so bestimmt ein Wesen, welches über den Menschen steht Gut und Böse, es steht über den moralischen Werten.“ Er Räuspert sich und die Tür geht auf, sofort tritt wieder ein Mann im Laborkittel ein und sieht mich auffordernd an. Ich stehe auf, doch als ich grade gehen will folgt der Mann im Anzug meiner Bewegung und legt seine Hand auf meine Schulter: „Bitte denken sie nach und“, eine Pause, zweifelnd fast schon: „Sterben sich nicht“, fügt er an und ich werde aus dem Raum gezogen bevor ich ihm antworten kann. Sterben, warum das? In der Nacht lag ich nackt und schlaflos auf der wichen Matratze. Ich fror irgendwie, jedoch genoss ich die Kälte ebenso, weshalb ich mich nicht zudeckte. Ich starrte einfach nur gegen die Decke, an welcher sich strichförmige Schatten formten, gezeichnet vom Licht des Mondes und des leicht geöffneten Rollladens. Ich setzte mich auf und rieb mir über meinen Arm, sah das Tattoo an, welches ich mir dort hatte stechen lassen. Eine brennende Banknote, ein Zeichen für einen Raubüberfall. Ich hatte es mir damals vor mehreren Jahren nur halbfreiwillig im Gefängnis von meinem Zellengenossen stechen, jetzt im Nachhinein gedacht war es wohl keine allzu gute Idee gewesen. Ich meine, wer gibt einem Kerl mit so einem Tattoo bitte einen Job? Niemand, merkte ich schon bald nachdem ich aus dem Knast freigekommen war. Damals, als ich das große Stählerne Tor durchtrat, mit dem Karton, gefüllt mit meinen paar Habseligkeiten und sie auf einmal überglücklich dastand und mir entgegenrannte und mich in die Arme schloss. Ich ließ den Karton einfach fallen, er war nicht wichtig, denn sie war mit Abstand das wertvollste was ich besaß, das allerletzte mit Wert in meinem Leben… Ich hielt mir meine Hände ins Gesicht, bittere und heiße Tränen rannen über meine abgenutzten Finger, als ich zitternd auf meiner Matratze saß und weinte, das erste Mal seit all dieser Zeit weinte ich. Ich fühlte all den Schmerz, all die Reue und all den Zorn in mir hochkochen, als ich dasaß und wild und schnappend nach Luft rang. „Verdammt!“, schrie ich auf und schleuderte das Kissen gegen eine der Wände. Es war kindisch, aber das war mir so egal: „Scheiße, Fuck!“ Meine Kehle schmerzte schon bald, meine Stimme röchelnd, das Atmen schmerzte in meinem Hals, doch ich konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. Hinter meinen geschlossenen Augenliedern tauchte auf einmal das Bild wieder auf, ich wollte es nicht sehen, aber es erschien einfach. Knacken, knacken unter meinen Fußsohlen, als ich auf sie zuging. Sie lag nur noch zitternd und blutend, zerstochen von all den Glassplittern auf dem Boden. Sie flehte mich an, doch ich kannte nur Zorn, Hass. Etwas zerbrach, als ich meine Hand hob und dann…dann Helles Licht blendet mich, als ich auffahre und dabei panisch schreiend um mich schlage. Ich schließe meine Augen und hebe mir meine Hand schützend vor mein Gesicht, bis ich die Umrisse meines ``Zelle`` erkennen konnte. Ich sehe mich um, ich bin allein, liege immer noch splitternackt in meinem Bett und zittere vor Kälte. Der Rollladen hatte sich wohl von alleine Geöffnet bemerkte ich, als ich schnell aufstehe, meine Kleider greife und ins Badezimmer renne. Mein Anblick in dem großen Spiegel schockiert mich. Meine Augen sind ekelhaft gerötet und schießen, ohne dass ich es will, nervös hin und her. Meine Lippen und mein Kinn zittern, ich öffne schnell den Wasserhahn und trinke etwas von dem angenehm kalten Wasser. Das Gefühl, wie die Kälte durch meinen Hals fährt erleichtert mich und nimmt etwas von dem Schmerz in meiner Brust. Ich versuche nicht mehr an meinen Traum zu denken, wobei ich weiß, dass er kein Traum war was mich dort quälte, es war eine Erinnerung. Ich fühle mich wie ein Psychopath der mit sich selbst ringt, wie ich da unter dem fließenden Wasser der Dusche stehe und mit geschlossenen Augen die Wand nach der Seife abtaste. Ich versuche nicht zu denken, mich nicht zu erinnern und nicht zu hoffen, doch es will mir nicht gelingen. Mehrere Jahre habe ich all das verdrängt, doch wie ein Schatten war es mir gefolgt und dieses Haus ist wie ein grelles Licht, welches nun dafür sorgen wird, dass ich mich meinem Schatten stellen muss. Schnell ziehe ich mich an und gehe zu der Tür mit dem Schriftzug ``Ausgang. Als ich den Raum verlasse stand dort, wie erwartet einer der Männer mit den Kitteln, ich folgte ihm ohne nur zu fragen wo es hingehen würde. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, der Essens Sahl, oder das Zimmer dieses Mannes, ich hatte Glück und unser Gang endete im ersteren. Ich nahm mir etwas von dem undefinierbaren Brei und setzte mich an den Platz an welchem ich schon letztes Mal gesessen hatte. Ich wunderte mich. Der große Mann mit den Tattoos war nicht da, zwischen mir und dem Mann, welchen ich als 111 kannte war ein Sitz einfach frei. Es wunderte mich, doch ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei, vielleicht hatte er ja eine seiner Sitzungen. Das dachte ich damals noch… Die Wochen an diesem Ort zogen sich immer weiter. Täglich hatte ich diese Sitzungen und täglich wurden es immer weniger Männer, die ich beim Essen sah. Ein paar Mal fragte ich den Mann im Anzug was mit ihnen geschehen war, doch er antwortete, so wie er es immer tat, nur schemenhaft, jedoch garantierte er mir, dass er sie nicht getötet hatte. Ich glaubte ihm, warum auch immer, und wir fuhren nachdem ich diese Frage gestellt hatte, meist ganz normal fort. Die Sitzungen warn fast immer gleich aufgebaut, er zeigte mir Bilder mithilfe des Alten Projektors und ich sollte sagen, ob die Tat, welche meist grausamer Natur war, richtig oder falsch sei. Es fiel mir immer leichter die Dinge zu durschauen, die niederen Beweggründe der Menschen zu durchblicken und auch gegen meine eigene Schuld anzukämpfen. Ich konnte mich immer noch nicht an alles erinnern, ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ich etwas sehr Wichtiges vergessen, doch immer, wenn ich nachdachte begann mein Kopf zu schmerzen. Die Albträume, welche sich immer wieder wiederholten schwanden nach und nach und ich vertrieb all das aus meinen Gedanken, dieses Mal jedoch verdrängte ich es nicht. Ich dachte nicht daran, doch ich wollte es nicht einmal vergessen, wollte nicht vergessen was ich war und wer ich war. Die Frage ob ich nun gut oder böse sei kam in mir ein paar Mal wieder auf, jedoch sagte der Mann mir stets, dass ich all dies Ablegen sollte. Wir seien hier nicht in der Gesellschaft, die ich kannte meinte er, ich solle loslassen. Doch gleichzeitig konfrontierte er mich mit all dem Grauen, schockieren konnte er mich damit jedoch nicht mehr, bis er seine Methode auf einmal änderte. Als ich an diesem Tag durch das Licht aufwachte, duschte und mich anzog um zum Essen zu gehen war ich all das bereits gewöhnt, fast so, als wäre ich schon immer hier gewesen. Der große Sahl, in dem einst, vor Wochen oder vor Monaten, ich weiß es nicht, so viele Menschen saßen, war fast leer. Alle waren weg, von einem Tag auf den anderen, doch mittlerweile war ich den Anblick der verschwindenden Menschen gewöhnt. Sie schwanden so, wie meine eigene Menschlichkeit in meinem Herzen. Mulmig wurde mir erst nach dem Essen, als die Männer mich nicht in den üblichen Raum führten, sondern anders abbogen und mich damit in einen kleinen Fahrstuhl trieben. Mir schoss Blut in meinen Kopf und meine Hände fingen an zu zittern, als einer der Männer das erste Mal sprach seitdem ich hier war. Seine Stimme war überraschend sanft, als er mir, kurz bevor sich die Tür zwischen uns schloss zuflüsterte: „Viel Glück!“ Die Tür des Fahrstuhls öffnet sich nach der unsanften Bremsung ganz langsam und offenbart mir einen dunklen Raum ohne jegliche Fenster. Er ist nur schwach beleuchtet durch das bläuliche Licht, welches aus der sich langsam schließenden Fahrstuhltür dringt und bald schon verschwindet. Ich höre wie die Kabine wieder nach oben fährt und mich in der Dunkelheit alleine lässt. Ich fühle keine Angst, jedoch grummelte mein Magen und mir war unwohl. Ich hatte keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit, jedoch mochte ich es nicht nichts sehen zu können. Ich versuche mich zu erinnern was das schwache Licht mir offenbart hatte. Wenige Meter von mir entfernt stand ein Stuhl, auf welchem jemand gesessen war, ich hatte das Schimmern seiner Augen gesehen. Ich wusste, dass es nicht der Mann im Anzug ist, diese Augen, welche da in der Dunkelheit wohl ähnlich verzweifelt wie ich sich umsehen waren viel lebendiger, als seine. Ich höre ein Klacken, wie von einem Lautsprecher, bevor ich die gut bekannte Stimme von überall höre: „Das hier ist eigentlich der letzte Test für die Menschen, welche hierherkommen, doch bei dir habe ich es aus persönlichem Wunsch vorgezogen. 113, pass gut auf und entscheide so, wie es ein Nicht-Mensch tun würde, vergiss es nicht.“ Mir fiel sofort auf, dass er mich das erste Mal mit meiner Zahl ansprach, meinen Namen, jetzt wohl Ex-Namen, hatte er nie verwendet. Das Licht geht an, rot-gelblich beleuchtet es den nahezu leeren Raum. Ich hatte recht, der Mann der da vor mir sitzt ist nicht der Mann im Anzug, doch er war mir ebenso bekannt. Ich erinnerte mich an ihn aus vielen der Bildern, welche ich mir ansehen musste und urteilen musste. Er war ein Politiker aus einem Land, weit weg von hier. Sein Mund war zugebunden und seine Augen sahen mich panisch an, er zitterte, riss an seinen Ledernen fesseln, welche ihn an dem Stuhl hielten, welcher mich an einen Thron erinnerte. Über ihm, groß an der Wand geschrieben stand ein einziges Wort, welches mir jedoch sofort klarmachte was ich hier zu tun hatte. „Urteile“, stand dort in bläulicher Schrift, so, dass der gefesselte Mann es nicht sehen konnte. Ich atmete aus und sah mich weiter um. Etwas abgelegen in einer Ecke das Raumes stand ein Tisch, bedeckt von einem weißen Tuch, welches mir wie ein Bettlaken schien. Ich zog das Tuch zur Seite und erstarrte. Nicht vor Angst, eher vor Zweifel. Was sollte das alles? Dort lagen einige Klingen, ein Skalpell, eine Pistole und ein Dicker Ordner, beschriftet mit „Unterlagen“. Der Mann sah die Waffen wohl, denn er zog mit unterdrücktem Geschrei noch mehr an den Riemen, natürlich ohne jegliche Wirkung. Ich lies mich, mit dem Ordner in der Hand auf den kalten metallenen Boden sinken und schlug ihn auf. Die meisten Blätter waren unterlagen von verschiedensten Regierungen, ich las sie langsam durch, das war wichtig um ein Urteil zu fällen. Der Mann starrte mich dabei die ganze Zeit an, sein Geschrei verstummte jedoch langsam, ich ging davon aus, dass er zu heiser wurde um zu schreien. Meine Hände zitterten immer stärker je länger ich las und in mir stiegen verschiedene Gefühle auf. Immer wenn ich den Mann ansah starrte er nervös zurück, fast so, als wäre ich wirklich sein Richter. Mit einem lauten Knall schloss ich das Buch, dabei viel ein kleiner Zettel heraus. Ich hob ihn auf und las die wenigen in Hand geschriebenen Zeilen, ich wusste sofort von wem sie waren: „Du hast mich gefragt wo die ganzen Menschen hin sind… Sie haben den leichten Weg gewählt, der einzige, der sich nicht wehrt bist du selber“ Ich verstand, all die Leute und auch 112 waren hier gewesen und obwohl die meisten von ihnen kaltblütige Killer waren schafften sie es nicht zu urteilen und beendeten ihr eigenes Leben. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich zu beginn, als ich diese Bilder sah, ähnlich dachte, doch nun war das anders. Die Welt besteht eben aus Leid, die Welt besteht aus Schmerz und Rache und das einzige was sicher ist, ist der Tod. Sie wollten ihn wohl nicht töten, weil sie ihr gewissen nicht belasten wollten, sie weigerten sich, sie flohen, weil sie in dem Mann zum Teil wohl sich selber sahen. Das tue ich auch, und deshalb-deshalb. Ich stand auf und sah die Waffen auf dem Tisch an, nach kurzem Überlegen nahm ich das längere Messer und ging auf den Mann zu. Er strampelte und zeterte, doch ohne Erfolg. Eine Sache entschied nun über sein Urteil. Ich zog ihm das Tuch aus dem Mund und schleuderte es weg, er wollte schreiben, doch ich hielt ihm sofort die Klinge so in den Mund, dass es seine Backe ein wenig aufschnitt und er verstummte. Ich wusste, dass er mich verstand. „Sagen sie mir eines, warum haben sie getan was sie taten?“ Der Mann sah mich verwirrt an und antworte schnell mit einem gebrochenen Deutsch, nuschelnd wegen der Verletzung in seiner Backe: „Um mein Land zu beschützen!“ Ich sah ihn mit einem kalten Blick an, er musste sich so in meiner Gegenwart fühlen wie ich mich in der des Mannes im Anzug. „Ihre eigene Bevölkerung ist eine Gefahr für ihr Land? Sagen sie, sind sie ein Böser Mensch?“ Er zitterte: „Nei-„, noch bevor er antworten konnte stieß ich ihm die Klinge in den Bauch, das warme Blut lief über den Stuhl und tropfte auf meine Schuhe, lief meine Hände entlang. Er röchelte und schrie, ich antwortete darauf, indem ich die Klinge in ihm drehte und nach oben zog, bis ich den wiederstand seines Brustkorbes spürte, das Schreien verklang. „Es war notwendig…“, murmelte ich leise, als ich mich von ihm abwendete und Richtung Fahrstuhl ging, die Tür öffnete sich tatsächlich und ich verließ den Raum. Ich wurde sofort und ohne Umwege zurück in mein Zimmer gebracht, wo sie mir die Kleider abnahmen und mir neue identische gaben. Ich ging zuerst Duschen, das Wasser fühlte sich herrlich an, doch es erinnerte mich an das Blut. Ich fühlte keine Reue und auch kein Mitleid, ich fühlte mich Gerecht… „Der letzte Test“, der Mann im Anzug lächelte sein übliches krummes Lächeln, als er mich diesmal persönlich zum Fahrstuhl begleitete. Antworten gab er mir kaum, egal wie oft ich ihn fragte. „Wie ist mein Ergebnis von gestern?“, fragte ich ihn häufig. „Wie erwartet…“, seine leise und unbefriedigende Antwort. „Warum muss ich noch einen Test machen?“ „Weil dich das hält“, wieder leise und unbefriedigend. Mir war klar, bei jeder seiner Antworten mehr, dass er wohl so wenig sagte um mich nicht zu manipulieren. Ich verstand das. Als wir endlich an der metallenen Tür des Fahrstuhls ankamen blieb er einige Meter von der Tür entfernt stehen, als diese sich öffnete. „Ich werde dich während diesem Test nicht beobachten, ihr seid alleine. Mir reicht es zu sehen wie du wieder herauskommst.“ Ich nicke und die Tür schließt sich hinter mir. Als sie sich öffnet stehe ich wohl wieder im selben Raum, dieses Mal ist er jedoch erleuchtet. Wieder dieser Schriftzug „Urteile“ groß thronend an der Wand mir gegenüber. Der Stuhl ist dieses Mal von mir weggekehrt und ich kann nicht erkennen wer dort sitzt, ich sehe nur zitternde Hände und einen braunhaarigen Kopf, welcher wild hin und her schlägt, versuchend mehr von dem Raum zu sehen. Ich gehe zuerst zu dem bedeckten Tisch und ziehe das Tuch davon herunter, verwirrt sah ich, dass dort dieses Mal keinerlei Waffen lagen, nur ein sehr dünner Ordner, wieder mit dem Schriftzug „Unterlagen“. Ich schlug ihn auf und war überrascht, als ich dort nur einen kleinen, wieder handgeschriebenen Zettel sah: „Nicht benötigt.“ Ich erschauderte, wer saß da nur? Ich ließ die Unterlagen sinken und ging langsam auf den Stuhl zu. Je näher ich kam, umso besser konnte ich erkennen, dass dort vor dem Stuhl noch ein kleiner Tisch stand, ebenso bedeckt mit einem weißen Tuch. Ich legte meine Hand auf die Lehne des Stuhls, welchem ein simpler Hocker gegenüberstand, wohl gedacht für mich. Was sollte ich mit diesem Mann besprechen? Als ich seine Schulter berührte ging ein Schock durch seinen Körper und er sah sich panisch um. Erst da bemerkte ich, dass eine simple Maske aus Stoff seine Augen, seinen Mund und auch seine Ohren bedeckte. Er konnte wohl wirklich nichts wahrnehmen. Ich sah ihn mir an, er war dünn und hatte kaum Muskeln, er sah weder aus wie ein typischer Fetter Geschäftsmann, noch wie ein Diktator, oder etwas Ähnliches. Was sollte ich von diesem Mann wollen? Ich löste langsam den Knoten und sofort wo sich der Stoff von seinem Gesicht löste begann er zu sprechen: „Bitte, ich habe nichts getan! Nichts!“, Ich stolperte zurück und viel auf den Boden, richtete mich jedoch sofort wieder auf. Dieser Satz, diese Stimme! Ich erinnerte mich! „Wie konntest du mir nur fremdgehen du ekelhafte Hure!“, ich stieß sie gegen den Schrank voller Wut und Zorn, mit dem Messer in der Hand, mit welchem ich sie-sie- Ich traute mich nicht diese Gedanken fertig zu denken, doch ich zwang mich. Das Messer mit dem ich sie…erstach. Alles wegen diesem Kerl! „Ich habe nichts getan, bitte lassen sie mich gehen!“ Ich musste bitter lächeln, eine Träne lief meine Wange herunter, jedoch nicht aus Trauer, oh nein. Langsam, fast schon stolzierend ging ich um den Stuhl herum und präsentierte ihm mein Gesicht: „Und, wie hast du dich so geschlagen?“, meine Stimme schüchterte mich fast schon selbst ein, so voller Hass. „Oh nein, du bist das!“, er zog noch fester an seinen Fesseln, schrie und zeterte noch heftiger, doch ich genoss es nur. „Wie hast du dich so geschlagen, nachdem du meine Frau ermordet hast?“ Er sah mich nur traurig und verängstigt an und flüsterte: „Ich? Aber du hast sie doch-“, sein Kiefer knackte herrlich unter meiner Faust. „Du bist schuld, DU allein!“, fuhr ich ihn an, bevor ich herumwirbelte und die Decke von dem Tischchen zog. Ich erwartete eine Klinge, ich hätte sie sofort gegriffen und ihm in den Bauch gerammt, doch da lag keine Klinge. Ich erkannte es sofort, dort lagen die Einzelteile einer Pistole, ganz vorne ein Magazin mit einer Kugel. Nach der ersten Überraschung kehrte mein Lächeln zurück. „Na sieh mal einer an, wollen wir basteln?“, murmelte ich mehr zu mir, als zu dieser Ratte, bevor ich um den Tisch ging und mich auf den Hocker setzte. Ich wusste wie man eine Waffe zusammensetzt, wie man es von einem ehemaligen Biker erwarten würde. Ich könnte sie schnell zusammensetzen, innerhalb von Sekunden, jedoch genoss ich sein Bitten viel zu sehr. „Bitte hör auf, nein tu das nicht!“, es spornte mich nur noch mehr an langsam, ganz langsam die Waffe zusammenzusetzen. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dir nicht in den Kopf schießen, sondern in den Magen… Weißt du wie sich das anfühlt? Du hast das Gefühl, dass deine Seele dich nach und nach verlässt während du unter elendigen Qualen verblutest…“ In seinen Augen sammelten sich Tränen: „Oh Gott, nein bitte!“ Ich nickte nur: „Ja, hier bin ich dein Gott…“ Er drückte seine Arme panisch gegen die Riemen, diese quietschten jedoch nur leise und gaben keinen Millimeter nach. Der Mann im Anzug arbeitete gründlich, das gefiel mir. Endlich, nur noch das Magazin und dann… Das Klacken hallte wie der Schlag eines Richterhammers durch die unterirdische Kammer, das Urteil war gesprochen, gesprochen von mir! Ich stand langsam auf und schleuderte den Tisch dabei durch den Raum, das Holz zerschellte an der Wand. Ich ging nahe an ihn heran, sehr nah und drückte ihm die Waffe mit voller Kraft in den Bauch, ich spürte jedes panische und schneller werdende heben seines Brustkorbs, fühlte die würgenden Bewegungen seines Bauches, als ich immer fester drückte. Er schrie, dabei hatte ich noch nicht einmal geschossen, was ein Weichling. „Wie du dich an meine Frau ranmachen konntest is mir echt ein Rätsel du verdammter Feigling!“ schrie ich ihn an, während ich immer fester drückte und ihn damit würgen ließ. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch er röchelte die Worte nur leise: „Es-Es ging nicht von mir aus… S-sie hat mich abgefüllt!“, plötzlich zitterte ich ebenso und er spürte wohl, dass ich lockerer wurde. Er fuhr schnell fort: „Es tut mir so unendlich leid! Du hast sie geliebt und ich verstehe warum sie war eine wunderbare Frau!“ die Kraft verließ meinen Arm und ich legte die Waffe von seinem Bauch ab. „Ja, das war sie…“ Er hatte recht sie war…Sie war… Tränen, sie schossen mir wieder in meine Augen, dieses Mal war es jedoch Trauer, bittere, ekelhafte und schuldige Trauer. „Du-Du hast recht- Ich“ Meine Stimme wurde leiser. „Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr los war, sie war so aufgelöst, als sie zu mir kam… Ich war machtlos!“ Ich konnte mich selbst nicht begreifen, doch ich verstand ihn. Es war meine Schuld! Ich ließ die Waffe auf den Boden fallen, der Knall, Metall auf Metall war laut und unbeschreiblich durchdringend. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte mich ein Blitz getroffen. „Ich habe sie-habe sie geschlagen! Ich Monster!“, schrie ich mir aus der Seele, als ich auf den Boden zusammensank und mit meinen geballten Fäusten immer wieder auf den Boden hämmerte. „Es tut mir so leid…“, flüsterte der Mann, seine Stimme brach ebenso und auch er begann leise zu weinen: „Es tut mir so unendlich leid! Ich hätte sehen müssen, was ich getan habe! Ich war so blind!“ Ich versuchte mich zu fangen, atmete tief ein und stand langsam auf. „Du bist kein Täter, du bist ein Opfer, nicht wahr?“, erschien nicht zu verstehen, doch ich sah es ganz klar. Die Kraft zu urteilen ist nicht nur die Kraft zu bestrafen nein, vielmehr ist es die Kraft zu verschonen. Ich schluckte und spürte wie ein ziehender Schmerz durch meine Brust jagte und etwas in mir zersprang, etwas, das wie Fesseln aus schwerem Stahl auf meiner Brust lastete. Ich sah die Dinge nun klar, mein Mund verzog sich zu einem kalten Lächeln, gespielt, gefühllos. „Dein Tod wäre nicht nützlich…“, sagte ich mit meiner klaren und sicheren Stimme. Langsam ging ich zu dem Fahrstuhl und er öffnete seine Pforten. „Du wirst freikommen, keine Sorge.“, redete ich dem Mann ein letztes Mal zu, bevor sich die Türen schlossen. „Jedes Land und jedes Gericht benötigt jemanden, der neutrale Urteile Fällt, einen freien Geist, der sowohl Licht und auch Dunkelheit erlebt hat und nun unterscheiden kann. Diese Person ist Eden!“, die Leute applaudierten, als ich die Bühne betrat, einen weißen Anzug tragend, mit meinem stetigen Lächeln und meinen kalten Augen. So endete es, Gut und Böse, so einfach ist unsere Welt, unsere Gesellschaft und alles was wir damit verbinden wohl doch nicht, sonst gäbe es keine Menschen wie mich, die im Geheimen Urteile fällen, frei von der Menschlichen Wirklichkeit. Kategorie:Lang